


Bad Choice in Dates

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is done with all of them, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Talon agents are *not* appropriate romantic partners





	

            “All three of you? Really?” Ana demands flatly. “You should all know better.” 

            “He’s my husband!” Jack protests, flushing under his mask. 

            “He’s a mercenary attempting to take down Overwatch,” Ana says, narrowing her eye at Jack. “And Widowmaker assassinated Mondatta and almost shot you in the chronal accelerator Lena, what are you even doing?” she asks, exasperated with the pilot in particular. Jack at least has a slight excuse. Only _slight_ mind you.

            “Errrr,” Lena flushes, not able to answer. 

            “Sombra is the one who let me know about Vishkar’s corrupt dealings,” Satya says, flinching back slightly from Ana’s look of disappointment. 

            “You know what, at least you have the excuse of having been so sheltered,” Ana sighs, dropping her look of disappointment toward Satya. “But you two, you two have no excuse. They’ve both tried to murder you! At least I’m assuming Sombra has never tried to do anything too harmful toward you Satya?”

            “No,” Satya says with a shrug. “She admitted to me once she toyed with hacking my arm, but then realized it would be a bit creepy and likely ruin her chances of me ever being willing to go on a date with her.” 

            “I can respect that,” Ana says, a bit thoughtfully. Sombra’s motives are still on the unknown side; well, beyond annoying Gabriel, but she seemed to do it in more of a little sister to older brother fashion. Nothing about that really hinted to what else she could be planning, though dating Satya did now seem to be a part of it. “But still, please stop sleeping with her.”

            “Okay Ana,” and she has to bite back a sigh at Satya’s blatant lie. An issue for another day.

            “You can go,” she says, giving Satya a slight shooing gesture. “But you two,” Ana says, turning toward Lena and Jack, both attempting to edge away while she’d been distracted with Satya. “You two are still in trouble.”

            The looks of fear on both their faces shouldn’t be as satisfying as they are.

 

            (“Mi luz, Amari _knows_?”

            “She does, but I think she’ll be distracted dealing with Lena and Jack.” 

            “I hope so. Sneaking around is so much harder with a sniper watching.”)

 

            (“Why did Ana shoot me?”

            “She knows we’re fucking again.”

            “You’re my _husband_.”

            “You’re the enemy. Also, Gabriel, what the fuck we’re in public and oh Jesus fucking Christ why don’t you have a gag reflex?” 

            “Because I don’t.” 

            “Get your damn mouth back down there.”

            “Sí Commandante.”)

 

            (“Lena.”

            “I’m more afraid of Ana right now than I am aroused.” 

            “Pity, I have new… _toys_.”

            “Bloody hell luv, do you need to make this hard on me?” 

            “Oui.”)


End file.
